vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Thing (Marvel Comics)
Summary The Thing, real name, Benjamin Grimm is a fictional character, a superhero who appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is a founding member of the Fantastic Four. He was a friend of Reed Richards who was caught in the accident that created the Fantastic Four while the others remained relatively human he was mutated into a rock-like monster and he is very sensitive about that fact Reed has promised to find a cure for Ben but so far has been unsuccessful. Despite the tragedy behind the Thing the man remains a hero - famous for his battle-cry of "It's Clobberin' Time!" and being the resident strongman of the team he is the one most likely tearing apart a Doom-Bot or holding up a bus to save some innocents, of course he has a softer side too, despite his appearance The Thing's speech patterns are loosely based on those of Jimmy Durante. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Benjamin Jacob Grimm, The Thing Origin: Marvel Comics, Fantastic Four #1 Gender: Male Age: Middle aged (likely in his 30s to 50s) Classification: Human Mutate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and reflexes, Enhanced durability due to rock-like body, Enhanced lung capacity, Immortality (Type 1, although he will eventually die of old age if he continues to revert back to his human body), Skilled hand to hand combatant, Extremely skilled and experienced pilot (Able to fly many different kinds of conventional and unconventional aircrafts as well as being trained as an astronaut) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Listed as roughly equal to Iron Man in the official handbooks.) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ combat speed (Listed as swifter than the Black Panther in the Master Edition of the official Marvel handbook. Even in his human form, he was able to blitz human beings before they can react) Lifting Strength: Likely Class T+ Striking Strength: At least Class ZJ Durability: At least Small Country level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee range, longer with thunderclaps and breath attacks Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Not very smart academically, but an expert in boxing and hand-to-hand fighting Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shock wave created by a character with sufficient superhuman strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. *'Super Breath:' Due to his enhanced lung capacity, he can not only hold his breath for much longer than a normal human could, but he has also demonstrated the capability to create winds strong enough to knock back multiple humans from many meters away with his breath. Other: This profile only covers the current Marvel 616 version of the Thing. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 6